The Foundation
The Foundation is an organization started by Akrillus of the Elders. Little is known about what exactly their purpose is, but they have been very active in almost every campaign. The Elder Djinni The Foundation was created by Akrillus of the Elder Djinni. When Akrillus was a Djinni of the Elders, he once found a contract for the Twisted King, King Tea. Somehow, Tea and Akrillus found themselves in the Fey Wilds, a completely different realm of life. After returning to the Fey Wilds, King Tea became obsessed with finding a way to return to them. This eventually spiralled him down on the path to becoming the Twisted King. Some time after meeting King Tea, Akrillus had a falling out with the Elder Council of the Djinni of the Elders. The council had decided that the Elder Djinni should not exist within the same realm of man, and the Elder's used a Matriarch Crystal to transport them to an unknown plane of existence. Dawn of the Foundation Some time after the disappearance of the Elder Djinni, Akrillus met various extraordinary people, namely Megalodon of the Nessie, Dices Oflaw, and Madame Eva. Akrillus showed showed them how to use the power of the Matriarch Crystal to summon creatures known as The Hollowed, and even how to teleport between all of the realms of existence. After hearing about the overthrown Twisted King, Akrillus appeared before him and his son, and recruited them to the Foundation. It is unknown exactly what the Foundation was planning around this time. Several years after forming, the Foundation explored other planes of existence. In one such journey, Madame Eva did not attend, instead electing to guard the Matriarch Crystal in Skagos. During this particular journey, the Rise of Strahd La Flamme had occurred. Strahd had used his new Totemic powers from Vampyr to seal off the Crystal, trapping several members in the Plane In-between. The 28 Year Hiatus For 28 years Dices, Megalodon, Tea, and Java roamed around the dreamlike Realm In-Between. Real memories and fake memories blurred together as the group slowly went mad, getting chased by flowers and attacking their own Hollowed army. Meanwhile, Akrillus was trapped on a completely different Realm completely. Unable to teleport, he was still able to communicate through the Matriarch Crystal with Eva and the trapped members of the Foundation. Akrillus was able to forge a plan throughout this time. Together the two pieced together that the crystal in Skagos being corrupted has essentially turned Strahd La Flamme into a gate keeper, and without his permission, nobody could use the crystal. Knowing Strahd would never join the Foundation, Madame Eva hatched a plan. She spent several years in Skagos recruiting a new recruit from the land, and becoming the leader of the local Vistani. She found a man named Thozgar Bludgins, who loved the prospect of exploring other realms. Madame Eva groomed Thozgar to become the hero of the Foundation. One day, she sent several Vistani to Strahd's castle to request permission to leave Skagos for a pilgrimage. Strahd, having a good relationship with the Vistani, granted the Vistani leave from the shadows. Eva instructed the Vistani leaving the mists of Skagos to bring Thozgar with them, allowing Thozgar to successfully escape. After leaving Skagos, Thozgar, Eva, and Akrillus began to communicate using the Matriarch Crystals. Thozgar was instructed to find another Matriarch Crystal and use it to create a platoon of Hollowed. After a few years outside of Skagos, Thozgar & Eva's plan finally came to fruition. Thozgar left on a boat from Indigo City to Mehnehneh alongside Captain Arnold, Meg Chimaree, Beckwith, and Tenke. Thozgar & Meg helped cause the destruction of the boat, which coasted the ship to crash land into Skagos. Finally back with his Hollowed Army, Thozgar was off to kill Strahd. But Madame Eva came up with a different plan. The two planned to use the arrival of the Djinni of the Nessie as a means to weaken Strahd. Eva slowly guided the Djinni in the direction of powerful tools to help defeat Strahd using her Astrology. After meeting the Djinni herself, Eva noticed Frank's weapon was a Totem. Realizing that the weapon could be used to unseal the Matriarch Crystal, she guided Frank toward the Sun Sword. Meanwhile, Thozgar silently watched over and protected the Djinni until they found the Sun Sword and restored the Djinni in Frank's blade. Around this time, Eva's Vistani found an unconscious Meg Chimaree. Eva took her as an apprentice and trained her as the group finished their journey. During the Battle of Ravenloft, Eva's Vistani loyalists & Strahd's Vistani loyalists clashed as the group found their way inside the castle. Before the final battle with Strahd, Thozgar pleaded with Frank to unlock the crystal. Frank obliged. After unlocking the crystal, the 5 missing members of the Foundation returned to Ravenloft, taunting the Djinni before leaving. Matriarch After escaping Skagos, the Foundation followed their master to the entrance of the Elder Djinni's home. There, the Foundation massacre'd the entire Elder Djinni from existence with newfound power that was gained from their time in the Matriarch Crystal. After clearing the entire castle out as a base of operations, Akrillus assigned two goals to his teammates; Thozgar was sent to Find the 8 Keepers of the Apocalypse, while the others were to revive the Ark. After this, Thozgar, Eva, and Akrillus used the crystal to return to the remnants of Skagos, now destroyed from the final battle with Vampyr. There, Akrillus found the Sun Sword. After leaving, they observe Frank and Ivalia from the distance. The Master notes to Thozgar that Ivalia is definitely one of the Keepers of the Apocalypse. Ryan's Raiders During the first Season 0 campaign, Thozgar makes an appearance toward the end of the adventure. As the group consisting of Theodorie Rabble, Madame Sir Hollow, Rain, Umbrella, and Sir Champimilius finds a crystal in the cave, Thozgar threatens them to return the Crystal. After several hijinks, Thozgar is outsmarted by Hollow and Theodorie, who manage to steal the crystal and escape. Thozgar in retaliation kills Sir Champimilius, taking his sword, the Blade of Exodia, before commenting that he will be in a lot of trouble for letting them take the Crystal. Thad Riddle & the Traitor of Octobonz During the second Season 0 campaign, Meg Chimaree makes an appearance. She uses Yarrow Stagheart in an attempt to disarm the security seal in Octobonz and kidnap Ivalia. While her plan is successful, she ultimately is thwarted by Thad Riddle, Finny Viggs, and Sam McTamara as they managed to get Ivalia back. Meg Chimaree overexerts herself and faints during the battle. She ends up captured by the staff of Octobonz, but with the seal still disarmed. The Celestial Cataclysm The Foundation has been confirmed to serve as one of the major antagonists of the first campaign, The Celestial Cataclysm. Trivia *Akrillus is the only member of the Foundation that was created by Mikey. *The Foundation is inspired by Organization XIII from the Kingdom Hearts series. *